Finding Herself
by puppylove36923
Summary: A sixteen year old girl is transported from her American muggle school to Hogwarts by a port key in her locker. She stays at Hogwarts after being told she was a witch. She goes through the year finding love,her history, and herself. My first story. R
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

_School, _thought Sabrina Foley, _I have to spend yet another year in a stuffed up building filled with teachers, books, and disgusting lunches. Greats, just great._

Sabrina lived in New York. She was 16 years old, and she was terribly bored. Another school year had started for her. She certainly wasn't looking forward to it. She approached her new locker and dialed in her combination. She took all the necessary books for her first class, but she then noticed a strange black notebook that she hadn't ever seen before. Sabrina picked up the notebook and all of a sudden was lifted out of her school and thrown through what seemed to be some kind of portal of time and space.

_What's going on? _She thought,_ Where am I going. Where is this thing taking me!_

Then everything finally stopped. Sabrina fell unconscious. She landed in a heap in a corridor of a strange school, knocked out. A boy about her age approached her.

"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" The boy turned Sabrina over onto her back and realized she was unconscious. He had a mess of blonde hair, grey eyes and a black robe with a silver and green uniform. He waited, crouching down next to her until she woke up.

"Great, now I'm gonna be late for potions for sure." He said. He heard a moan from Sabrina, and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She actually looked quite frightened.

"Wha-Where am I?" She mumbled. She blinked numerous times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "What happened?" Sabrina asked the boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Replied the boy, " I was just walking down the corridor to potions class and you fell onto the ground from nowhere. And in answer to your first question, you're at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. What's you're name?"

Sabrina blinked a few more times, (you can never be too sure), "I'm Sabrina Foley, and—wait a minute, you sounded positively British, what country is this? And—wait a minute, witchcraft and wizardry? Are you a wizard? I didn't ever know witches and wizards existed. Please tell me what's going on." She groaned.

"Well," he began, "This is England. Are you from America or something?" Sabrina nodded. He continued, "Well, wizards and witches are real. I think maybe you should go to see Headmaster Dumbledore. Maybe you're a witch yourself. Maybe you'll be sorted into Slytherin house like me." He flashed her a charming smile. "Come now, I'll show you to the headmaster's office."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. "Come in" said a voice. Sabrina assumed that it was Dumbledore speaking. Draco took her hand and they both walked in. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you want?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, sir, this is Sabrina Foley. She was transported here to Hogwarts from America some how. I was thinking that maybe the reason that she was transported here is because she's a witch. I was just wondering if maybe she might stay here at Hogwarts to learn magic." Draco said.

"She is indeed a witch, Draco" Dumbledore replied, " I can feel a strong vibe coming from her. However, whether she stays or not is her decision. Miss Foley, would you like to become a Hogwarts student?" All the while throughout this conversation, Sabrina was just standing next to Draco, trying to take all this is. _I'm a witch? _She thought, _How is that even possible? This place does seem nice, maybe I will stay. But what would I tell my parent?_

"I would like to stay… Professor. But what would I tell my parents?" She asked.

"I will owl your parents immediately, telling them what has become of you. Draco, you may now leave." Draco reluctantly walked out of the office. "As for you, Miss Foley, we have to get you sorted into your house."

"Excuse me sir," Sabrina said, " but what do you mean when you say that you will "owl" my parents immediately?"

"Owling is our mailing system. We give letters and packages to owls, and the owls deliver them." Sabrina nodded, "Now, Miss Foley, we must determine what house you will be in. Put this hat on. It will tell you what house you should be in." Sabrina took the hat and carefully set it on her head. _Talking hats? This place really is magical, _she thought.

"Hmm…" said the hat, contemplating over which house to put her in. "Dumbledore, I think that this girl would do quite well, in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. However, I think by her sense of spirit, Gryffindor is where Miss Foley belongs." Sabrina sighed lightly so no one could hear. She sort of wanted to be put into Slytherin because Draco seemed like such a nice boy. But she had no idea…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hi everyone. This is not part of the story, but just a message to my readers. I realize that in the beggining of the story, I didn't say what Sabrina looked like. I think that for me to have a good story, you guys have to know what the main character looks like. So I've decided that she has long blonde hair, light green eyes, and she is very fit. Okay, so, with that, back to the story! Enjoy!**

Dumbledore soon sent up two Gryffindore girls to escort Sabrina to her room. They were wearing black robes, black knee-length skirts, white shirts, and gold and red ties. One was slightly taller than the other, and had brown curly hair and brown eyes. The shorter one had bright orange-red hair and blue eyes. When they approached her, the brown haired girl was the first to speak.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger." She said, "You must be Sabrina." Sabrina nodded and Hermione smiled. "Welcome to Gryffindor. This is Ginny Weasly, by the way." She motioned to the red haired girl. Ginny Smiled and waved.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Sabrina said, "I have a question, though. What are the other houses other than Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"That would be Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Ginny answered, "But Gryffindor is by far the best. You're lucky you didn't get put in Slytherin. Terrible people. Especially Malfoy. Stay away from Draco Malfoy. He's the worst of the lot, you know. He thinks that he's better than everyone else just because his family is a group of concieted, rich, purebloods."

"Really?" Sabrina asked, "Because he's the one who found me and took me to Dumbledore's office. He seemed like a really sweet boy. I was a bit dissapointed when that hat said I was going to be in Gryffindor because I wanted to be in the same house as Draco. He also told me that he hoped I would get into Slytherin. At any rate though, what's a pureblood?"

"A wizard with magical parents. Some of them think that they have the right to pick on muggle-borns because of it." Ginny said, "Draco especially. He's always calling Hermione," her voice lowered to a whisper, "a mudblood."

"What does that mean?" Asked Sabrina. She looked very confused and Hermione looked upset.

"It's a really terrible name for a witch or wizard with muggle parents. Hermione has always been Draco's main target for teasing. He taunts her about it every day. Terrible really."

And with that they continued walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Sabrina was filled with unanswered questions. She had no ideas what people, creatures, or anything else that she would encounter at Hogwarts. She would just have to wait and find out.

**Just like you people have to wait and see what happens next. I will probably update soon. I need reviews though! That's what the "R&R" on the summary is there for. Anyways, I won't be making any more chapters cause I can't figure out how to edit them, so the whole story is going to be on one page. I'll update soon when I get some reviews! Bye!**


	2. Settling InMeeting the Gang part 1

Hello again everyone! I figured out how to add more chapters, so now I'll continue on with the story. Enjoy chapter two, and be sure to review!

Hermione opened the door into the Gryffindor common room. As Sabrina stepped inside, she gasped and her eyes widened. _It's beautiful! _She thought. The room had red and gold walls, and a red sofa and two gold armchairs surrounding the large fireplace. There was a coffee table made of dark wood sitting in front of the sofa, and there were a few desks on the wall opposite of the fireplace. There was also a massive golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the back of the room there were two staircases, one going to the left, and one to the right.

"That staircase over there on the left leads to the girls' dormitories, and the one on the right leads to the boys'." Ginny told her, "Girl aren't allowed into the boys' dorms though." She faked a pout, then giggled.

"Do you like it?" Asked Hermione. Sabrina nodded her head and smiled.

"It's beautiful" She said.

"And it's certainly a better color combination than Slytherin's green and silver." Said a boy. He had messy black hair, and glasses covering his green eyes. He also had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He smiled and laughed, "I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina Foley." She said. He smiled at her and told her it was nice to meet her, then he turned and started talking to Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi, Harry!" Called another boy. He had red hair, blue eyes, and his face was dusted with freckles. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Sabrina.

"That's Sabrina Foley." Hermione said, "She just got here about a half hour ago. She thought that she was a muggle, but then Dumbledore said she was a witch, and he sorted her into Gryffindor. She's actually from America. We still haven't found out how she got here, though."

"Oh." Ron said, taking it all in. He flashed a lopsided grin at Sabrina. She giggled and returned the smile. "Well," he said, "I'm Ron Weasley. I'm Ginny's older brother." The two of them shook hands, but when they stopped shaking, they kept holding hands for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Ron," moaned Ginny, "could you be anymore embarrassing?" She and Hermione rolled their eyes when Ron and Sabrina realized what they were doing. Sabrina blushed and Ron's ears turned pink. He lightly hit Ginny over the head. "Ouch!" She shrieked. She hit him back on the head, but slightly harder.

"Honestly you two," Harry said, "What's Sabrina gonna think of Gryffindor if you two are fighting constantly? Could you be any less mature"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry's right. Well, it's getting late. We better get to bed. Sabrina, you can come with us." Sabrina nodded. When they got about half way up the stairs, she turned around and smiled at the boys.

"Good night, Ron." She said. Ron blushed, but Sabrina just kept smiling. Harry gave Ron a playful shove on the shoulder and laughed at him. They then went into the boys' dorm.

"When will I be able to meet the rest of the Gryffindor house?" Sabrina asked. Now that she had met Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, she couldn't wait to meet everyone else.

"Well," began Hermione, "You'll meet the rest of the boys at breakfast, and you can meet the rest of the girls in just a few minutes." The three of them walked into the girls' dorm and Hermione pointed to a series of different girls, telling Sabrina who they were, "That's Lavender Brown, there's Pavarti Patil, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson," And so on, and so forth. Each of the girls smiled warmly at her, waved, and welcomed her to Hogwarts in some way.

"Well, that's the girls, and you can meet the rest of the boys and teachers tomorrow." Ginny said. She then started yawning. "For now though, I think we better get some sleep."

So, Sabrina and all her new friends slept, Sabrina wondering what kinds of people she would meet the next day.

**That chapter took me a super long time to write. The things I do for you people. Anyways, when you are done reading this, press the little button at the bottom of the screen that says, "submit review." I'll try to update again soon. Till then, bye!**


	3. Dissing Malfoy, Meeting the Gang Part 2

**Hey people! Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. Those teachers and their obsession with giving out homework. Anyways, read and review. I need opinions on my new chapter. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning, Ginny woke Sabrina up. The sun was shining in through the windows, reflecting off of the red, orange, and gold leaves outside.

"Rise and shine!" whispered Ginny. Sabrina sat up in bed. "Time to get up, Sabrina. You've got to get ready so we can get to breakfast. You do want meet the rest of the house, right? And the teachers? And the other houses?" Sabrina nodded. "Well, come on then. Just take a quick shower and meet me and Hermione in the common room."

As Sabrina walked down the torch lit corridors to breakfast, she wondered what kind of food they had. _What if this school isn't all it's cracked up to be? What if it's just some dirty boarding school with terrible food?_ However, the smell of bacon, waffles, pancakes, syrup and sausages hanging in the air soon changed her mind. She had yet to see the Great Hall, though. The large, wooden doors opened and revealed a massive room. There were four extremely long tables stretching almost all the way across the room, and there was a platform in back with a table on it. At the table on the platform sat a number of adults in long, flowing robes, and pointed hats.

_Those must be the teachers, _thought Sabrina. Over each of the other four long tables hung banners, each with their own crest on them. The one to the far right had a green and silver background with a large snake on it. The middle right was colored with canary yellow and black, and had a picture of a badger on it. The middle left was a brilliant cherry red and gold, and had a massive lion rearing up in the middle of it. And lastly, the left table was colored in dark blue and black, and had an image of a rather ruffled up raven on it. Sabrina instantly knew what table she was headed for.

**Now don't make assumptions at this part people. Things aren't always what they seem. What table is Sabrina headed for?**

Sabrina started walking towards the silver and green bannered table. The Slytherin table. Ginny and Hermione followed close behind.

"Sabrina, what do you think your doing?" Hissed Hermione, "The Gryffindor table is this way!" Sabrina kept walking. When she approached the Slytherin table, a bunch of boys looked up at her and scoffed, ("What's a Gryffindor doing here?"). A black haired, pug faced girl looked up Sabrina and scrunched up her nose in distain.

"What are you doing here, Gryffindor?" Sneered the pug faced girl. But Sabrina didn't pay attention to the girl. She didn't understand why everyone was being so mean. She had just come to say hi to Draco, and that's just what she did.

"Hi, Draco. How are you?" She said, smiling at Draco. To his surprise, he didn't seem truly happy to see her. Instead, he just smirked.

"You see, guys?" he said to his friends, "Even those dirty Gryffindor girls can't resist me. What do want anyways, new girl?" He said. He sounded extremely unenthused.

"I just wanted to say hi and-"

"Save it new girl. It could have worked out, but your in Gryffindor. That's no good. No one likes Gryffindor, so you can just leave and hang out with the rest of those losers and-"

"Who do you think you are Malfoy?" Spat Sabrina. Everyone at the table looked shocked. Even Sabrina was surprised at how she was acting. "You think that you can be so nice to me, then diss me in front of all these people the next day? I don't think so! This might be the end of me being nice to you, but it's just the beginning of something much worse. You better watch your back, Malfoy." And with that, Sabrina turned on her heel and headed for the Gryffindor table. Everyone back at the Gryffindor table had seen what had happened too. They all looked admirably at Sabrina, and the moment she sat down, everyone started calling out to her.

"How did you get the courage to do that?" Said one rather large boy.

"Who is that?" A sandy haired boy asked Harry, who was sitting a few seats away from Sabrina.

"That," said Harry, "is Sabrina Foley. She got here last night. That was brilliant Sabrina!" He said, suddenly turning to her. "I wish everyone did what you just did. Then maybe Malfoy wouldn't think so highly of himself anymore."

"Oh my gosh!" Squealed Ginny, "That. Was. Awesome!"

"You were great Sabrina." Laughed Hermione, "You just showed the school that the new Gryffindor girl is no one to mess with. Anyways, let me introduce you to everybody. This is Neville Longbottom," she said, pointing to the large boy, "and this is Seamus Finnegan," she continued, gesturing towards the sandy haired boy, "and that there is…" and the list went on and on, till Sabrina had the name of nearly every Gryffindor stuffed into her head. By then, though, breakfast was over.

"We better get to class," Said Harry. "Sabrina, me and Hermione have Charms first, and Ron has Ancient Runes. What your first class?"

"I have Ancient Runes first, too." Said Sabrina, smiling.

"Great," said Hermione, "then you can walk with Ron. At that, Ron blushed deeply, and Sabrina's smile widened even more.

"Great. Okay, yeah," stuttered Ron. "We better get going then Sabrina."

"Great." She answered. She turned to Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "I'll see you guys later then!"

"You can count on it!" Replied Ginny. So, the five of them walked to their classes. Sabrina wondered what her first day would be like. What would she learn in her classes? What would her teaches be like? When they got to the classroom that Ancient Runes was in, Ron opened the door, and-

Well, I guess that you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I'll try to update soon, but while you're waiting, send me reviews! I've barely gotten anything! And that you to those who have reviewed this story. I hope you guys like chapter three. Ttyl.

**Love, puppylove36923 **


	4. First Class, New Wand

To the readers: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update the story. By the way, as I mentioned in the last chapter, Sabrina and Ron have just walked into Ancient Runes, however, I don't know who the Ancient Runes professor is, so I've just decided that (just for an extra twist) the Ancient Runes teacher is going to be Tonks. Thank you for reading, and enjoy chapter four.

"Hello Ron!" exclaimed Tonks upon seeing him. "Who's that, then?" She pointed towards Sabrina.

"I'm Sabrina Foley. I just got here last night. I'm sort of new." Sabrina mumbled, looking embarrassed. "I've never really done any magic."

"Well, that's fine dear, I'm sure that you'll catch on right away. Besides, you don't really need a wand to translate runes." Replied Tonks, looking sympathetically at Sabrina. Tonks knew what it was like to be new. She was the currently the newest teacher at Hogwarts.

Sabrina listened attentively throughout the rest of the class. She actually found Ancient Runes quite fascinating. She was sitting next to Ron in the third to row of tables from the front. Ron seemed to find the subjects boring beyond belief, because he was making paper airplanes and doodling on his parchment that he was _supposed_ to be taking notes on. Sabrina just laughed inwardly and shook her head. _He seems like a really nice guy_, she thought, as her thoughts also slipped away from what Tonks was saying, instead of paying attention, she was now thinking about Ron. _But I wonder what got into Draco? _He _seemed like a nice boy, too. I hope that doesn't happen with Ron. It wouldn't_, she thought, _it couldn't._

"All right, class, you are dismissed. I'll see you all on Thursday." Tonks broke Sabrina's train of thought. Class was over. Sabrina looked at her schedule to see what class she had next. It was potions. Then, just as Sabrina was walking out of the rooms, she heard Tonks calling after her.

"Stay here, Sabrina! We need to get you a wand." Tonks said as Sabrina walked back into the room. "Or, give you your wand, at least. Dumbledore got one for you after you left his office last night." Tonks searched through the shelves behind her desk as Sabrina simply stared, quietly wondering how Dumbledore knew what kind of wand she should have.

"Ah! Here we are!" Tonks exclaimed, making Sabrina jump. Tonks handed Sabrina a long wand. "Ash Wood with Unicorn hair, 11 inches. Dumbledore assured me that it would be the perfect wand for you." Somehow reading Sabrina's worried expression, she continued, "Don't worry dear, you'll learn magic in no time. All of your professors have been informed of you coming here. You'll do fine" A small, polite smile spread across Sabrina's face.

"Thanks Ma'am" She said quietly, wondering if she would ever fit in at Hogwarts. What if it turned out she was really bad at magic? What would she do if she couldn't do magic at all. Even so, Tonks seemed to have a lot of confidence in her, so she decided right then that she would try her best.

"No problem at all, Dear. Now run along before you're late for your next class." So, Sabrina bid Tonks goodbye and walked briskly out of the classroom door to find a familiar face waiting for her.

**Hi people. Once again, I'm sorry that I took so long getting this chapter up. I should have the next one up relatively soon. Hope you liked it. Now, look at the bottom of your screen. Do you see the little button that says submit review? Press it! Thank you very much to everyone who sent me a review last time. I also accept burns, so if you _don't _like this chapter, please tell me. **

**Love,**

**Puppylove36923 (Lauren) ;)**


End file.
